And it all comes together
by Lexa2
Summary: My version of Post Freak Nation. VERY M/L friendly, those shippers left FLOCK HERE! I'm sorry about the paragraphs I dont know how they ended up like that believe me they arent supposed to be that way and I'm working on fixing them.Dont hold it against me


A/N: Hey guys, sorry about how the story came out before, I really don't know what happened, I typed it the way I normally type anything and it just turned out like that, it was really weird. Anyway I hope this fixes it. but thanks everyone for the reviews anyway I'm so glad that there are still M/L fans out there, my other stories kept not getting reviews so I stopped writing them for awhile but I'm going to write more and hopefully get the same response that this one did. -Alexandra  
  
"A si i duarth u orthor, U or le, a u or Nin" "The shadow does not hold sway, not over you, and not over me" -Liv Tyler (Arwen), Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring  
  
The transgenics had already spent an entire month in Terminal City. Ever since the incident at Jam Pony, everyone in Seattle still hadn't gotten used to the fact that there actually were genetically engineered soldiers, that were bread to protect their country. But in their eyes, they were monsters, they took innocent people hostage. They were inhuman, incapable of human emotion. So all the transgenics were still barricaded inside of Terminal City. Surrounded by National Guard and practically all of the Seattle PD. Even though they were completely guarded, it just shows that the Police and National Guard didn't really care what happened because more and more transgenics arrive at Terminal City by the day. Max is in control. Its just the way it went ever since she convinced them all to stay there together. Ever since they arrived she has hardly spoke two words out of the line of duty to Logan. Original Cindy and Sketchy had to leave only a few days after they became barricaded although they visited quite often. But it seems that the blood Logan received from Joshua in his transfusion made him immune to the bio-toxins that filled Terminal City making it unlivable for humans. This meant that Logan could stay with the transgenics and help them with their computer hacking needs. Luckily, since they arrived there, White had slowed his efforts, Max had found out more and more about her duty in 'The Coming' Logan had translated some more of the runes that just kept appearing on Max's skin. Although the ones that had been there at the beginning had disappeared it really didn't help her because more just kept showing up. Never leaving a significant space of skin free of black 'tattoos'. But she didn't even have time to think about them with all the things inside Terminal City she had to worry about. And there she was, a month into the siege. Still in control of the transgenics. But for how long? "I amar prestar aen (The World is Changed) Han mathom ne nen (I feel it in the Water) Han mathom ne chae (I feel it in the Earth) A han noston ned gwilith (I smell it in the Air)" -Cate Blanchett (Galadriel), Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring "Luke! Show me what's going on, west perimeter" Luke, who was sitting at a nearby computer to where Max was looking up at one of the many computer screens, pulled up a view of the West Perimeter of Terminal City. "Thanks" Max said examining the actions of one of the National Guards men "What do you think he's doing?" "It looks like their talking to someone on the inside" "Yeah" Max nodded "Doesn't look good to me. I'm going to check it out. Hold up the fort while I'm gone?" "Sure Max" Max walked through the different buildings that made up Terminal City, finally coming to the West side. Luckily the person was still talking with one of the guardsmen, she hid in the shadows and watched their exchange, listening in to hear their conversation. "Tell Agent White that I'll contact him. It wont take me long to find a way for him to get in. What does he want to do anyway?" said the transgenic. "Something about the food supply, he didn't tell me the details" the guardsmen responded. "Right, well pass on the message" "Will do" The guardsman then walked away from the gate to guard it with the rest of his colleagues. Max was shocked to discover she had a mole in her midst. The worst thing was, she didn't even know who the transgenic was, she hadn't seen him around. She decided she wouldn't wait another minute for him to betray them to White anymore. She walked up to him, obviously not happy. "What's your name?" Startling the transgenic he turned around to look her in the face. "What's it to you?" "I'm gonna ask you again kid, what's your name?" "What's your name girly?" "None of your business, now tell me your fuckin' name! Now!" "Fine fine, don't have to get all pissy. I'm Troy. So what are you X5, X6?"  
  
"X5, what were you doing with the Guard?" "Just exchanging a couple of friendly words." "Sure, so how long have you been talking with White?" Troy gulped "Not long, whats it to ya?" "Don't know who I am do you?" "Should I?" "Of course not. But if you want to stay in Terminal City I suggest you leave White alone" "Yeah yeah whatever" "If I find out your still talking with him. I'm going to have to take some serious action" "You do that"  
  
Max turned and walked away from the transgenic without another word. She arrived back at the Command Centre minutes later.  
  
"Dix, send someone to keep a close eye on that kid, Troy he said his name was. Don't let him out of your sight. And report back to me" "Sure Max" Dix said suspiciously but didn't want to press her on it, she sounded frustrated enough as it is. "I need to take a break" Max stalked off, towards her quarters. On the way she ran into Logan, instantly feeling better she greeted him. "Hey" Logan smiled when he saw her but then his smile died. "Hey" he said half heartedly. "How are you?" "I'm ok" "Logan" "Yeah" "I've been wanting to talk to you about something." "What is it?" "Come here" he followed her into her quarters. "What did you want to talk to me about?" "Um... it's about me... and- me and Alec" Logan cringed and looked at the ground at the mention Max and Alec together. "I really don't think I want to hear this Max" "No Logan, believe me, you do want to hear this" "Just tell me fast and get it over with. I don't want to have the image any longer than I possibly have to" Max nodded "I understand" she started telling Logan "Alright, so I guess you remember when I told you he and I were together?" "How could I forget?" "Well, when I told you that. It wasnt exactly the whole truth" "Well then Max, what is the whole truth?" Logan began to get agitated. "The whole truth is Logan. Is that Alec and I aren't together and never were together." Logan looked shocked "I can't believe you've been lying to me this entire time. How could you do this?" "It was for your own safety" "How can you talk to me about my own safety Max? Do you have any idea what this did to me?" "I'm sorry Logan, I was just trying to help you" "No Max, that was not helping me. The day you told me you loved Alec was the worst day of my entire life. I couldn't stand to think of you together. It made me literally sick. I thought about all the things that could have drove you to him. And each one had to do with the way I had treated you in the past. All you could ever say about him before that was how annoying he was and how much you hated his guts and then suddenly your together. I couldn't understand I thought it was something I'd done, I thought you were scared because I told you I loved you, I even wondered if you ever actually cared about me. All because you were trying to keep me safe. If that's safe then I definitely don't want to be safe." Without another word he stormed out her quarters leaving her to process what he had said, after a few seconds she let it all sink in and the tears just wouldn't stop coming.  
  
By the time she had composed herself, she had already been gone from the control center for a few hours and when she returned Mole bombarded her with questions on her whereabouts.  
  
"Max where the hell have you been?"  
  
"In my quarters and why is it your business anyway?"  
  
"I've taken it upon myself to make sure you don't fuck up the situation here too much"  
  
"Thanks for your confidence in me Mole"  
  
"No problem of fearless leader" Mole said sarcastically.  
  
Max walked away towards Luke, Dix and the monitors.  
  
"Anything interesting going down out there?"  
  
"No, nothing out of the ordinary, the usual angry mob, armed guards"  
  
"Oh good then, nothing to worry about" Max stated with more than a note of sarcasm. "Got anything on the kid I talked to earlier?"  
  
"He hasn't done anything suspicious yet, why are we following him anyway?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about. Yet" Max added under her breath.   
  
Max was lying on her uncomfortable cot in her quarters, thinking about all the things wrong she had done in her relationship with Logan, screw that... her life. She realized then that no matter how long Logan ignored her for, she had to make him understand. She had only done it to help him. Save him from a long drawn out death.   
  
Meanwhile, in Terminal City's infirmary, Logan was talking to the transgenic doctor who tended to all the sick and injured transgenics.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, the blood that you received seems to have given you the immunity to the virus just like any other transgenic. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"To tell you the truth. I'm really not sure yet"  
  
"Well either way, you're free of it."  
  
"Yeah thanks" Logan said almost as though in a trance, as he walked out of the infirmary leaving him staring after him looking very puzzled at Logan's reaction.  
  
On his way out, he bumped in to Max who was on her to check on the infirmary's supplies. She spoke immediately after seeing him.  
  
"Logan, can you please hear me out?"  
  
"Why should I listen to you Max, all you seem to do is bring me heartbreak?"  
  
"Because Logan, I know you don't believe this but it's true. I love you. I love you so much I cant even bare to think about losing you. That's why I did what I did. If I lost you and if it was my fault especially I wouldn't be able to stand it. Living with myself, knowing I had killed the person I love more than anything. I had no other choice. I wasnt going to lose you. And even now I'm taking a big risk telling you this but I couldn't stand to live without you. I tried and I couldn't do it. But please just know I never meant to hurt you. I guess it was selfish for me to do what I did. I guess it was more to keep myself from suffering the worst heartbreak imaginable. But I did it because I love you and you need to know that."  
  
Logan was completely stunned. He thought about all the things she had said. And just as she was about to walk away he did something that would change both their lives forever.  
  
He grabbed Max with so much force she couldn't resist. Immediately locking his lips with hers in a tight embrace that seemed to never end. But before they could get too caught up in the moment Max pushed away. Tears threatening to spill over.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It's alright Max"  
  
"What do you mean it's all right?" Max seemed thoroughly confused by now.  
  
"Don't you want to know what I was doing in the infirmary?"  
  
Max clued in to what Logan was indirectly telling her and immediately pulled him back to her kissing him again with so much more force than the previous one. Acting like they had been away from each other for years. Which to them, that's what their experience together, had felt like. And now everything was going to be all right. For now that is.   
  
Max woke up the next morning lying on her cot, at first she thought that all the events might have just been a dream but when she came in to full consciousness she realized she was not alone, she felt the strong masculine figure behind her and she smiled. Snuggling deeper into his embrace she wondered how they had even managed to get to her quarters in their frenzy the previous night. No matter how hard she tried ever since she had woken up she couldn't seem to stop smiling. She thought of it and assumed that she must have looked like a total lunatic with a huge smile plastered on her face in the middle of the siege they were in. But she couldn't help it, everything with her and Logan was going to be alright. They could be together finally and that's all that really matter. With that last thought she drifted into unconsciousness.   
  
Hours later she woke up again, this time with the feeling someone was watching her intently, she gently turned around only to be met by deep blue eyes staring lovingly at her. She smiled. She was finally happy. 


End file.
